Camp Online
by ps.iloveyou.bye
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Camp rockers get up too on the internet? everyone has a browsing history now you can read about theirs. Stories better then summery..I promise..
1. Shane and Nate

**A/N:** If you're wondering where I got the inspiration, I was reading **Your Browsing History is Forever** by **leftrightturn** , I really think you should check it out if your a gleek. Anyways, I decided I would make a similar one of my own except its going feature different sites and a different movie which is indeed **Camp Rock**. I'm trying to mash the websites up with the characters personalities. To begin I'm going to write about how they discovered the websites and what they first thought of them then I'll maybe update and turn it into an actual story after..Remember if there is anything your not happy about or want to know anything feel free to leave me a PM I'll reply UK time after I get home from school, Oh and R&R?

* * *

><p><strong>Shane (Twitter)<strong>

****It started innocently enough; Shane had been surfing the net for rumours about himself when he came across a site called Twitter, he already knew a little bit about the site but he decided to find out a little more so he clicked on the link. _New to Twitter? Join today! Follow your interests; instant updates from your friends, industry experts, favourite celebrities, and what's happening around the world. _What could this website be like without Shane Gray? he thought to himself as he scrolled over the join now tab and began to type in his details like nobody knew he was anyway, Hot tunes featured Connect three on their show almost every week and they currently had three songs in the top ten chart. _Username: ShaneGrayOfficial Password: __19111993..Welcome to Twitter As you are a new member would you like to take our tutorial before you begin? _Who needs that when alls people want is to know my every move? after a while he was addicted it wasn't even funny and had followed 200 people including fans that had **Shane Gray **in their interests including; Beyonce, Kelly Rowland, Hayley Williams, Austin Mahone, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez and Codie Simpson. Next he decided to update his about me too; _Yo its Shane Gray but you already know that;). _By the end of the night he had 3,456 followers and 23 tweets.

**ShaneGrayOfficial: **Hey Twitter peoples, check out our new single 'Gotta find you' /ConnectThreeVevo/GottaFindyou

**Amelia_Loves_Shane: ****ShaneGrayOfficial **Oh my god I love you!

**ShaneGrayOfficial: **Thanks babe, I love you too;)

**NathanTheWanted: **Not the best of moods today but hopefully gonna return home to a copy of #MW3!

**Msleamichele: **Shooting in such a pretty location today. There's a park outside I want to go play! :)

**SeanKingston: **Just woke up!... GOD I Wanna THANK U FOR LETTING ME HAVE THE Strength And Power To See Another Beautiful Day... In L.A ;) Such A Blessing

**ShaneGrayOfficial: **Just been woken up at 7am with a text from **BirdhouseJason **asking how is my birdhouse coming?

* * *

><p><strong>Nate ( )<strong>

****The first time time Nate found himself on iCarly was entirely by accident. He had been at least fifteen at the time and was feeling pretty bored so he thought he would play some video games, after deciding on a game he lost interest and began to search the web he remembered some of the girls talking about something called a webshow in his music class that very afternoon and wanted to find out more about them. casually typing in Wikipedia into the search bar and then typing in '_Webshow'. _ **Internet television** (otherwise known as **Internet TV**, or **Online TV**) is the digital distribution of television content via the Internet. It should not be confused with Web television - short programs or videos created by a wide variety of companies and individuals, or Internet protocol television (IPTV) - an emerging internet technology standard for use by television broadcasters. Some Internet television is known as catch-up TV. Internet Television is a general term that covers the delivery of television shows and other video content over the internet, typically by major traditional television broadcasters. It does not describe a technology used to deliver content (see Internet protocol television). Internet television has become very popular through services such as RTÉ Player in Ireland; BBC iPlayer, 4oD, ITV Player (also STV Player and UTV Player) and Demand Five in the United Kingdom; Hulu in the United States; Nederland 24 in the Netherlands; ABC iview and Australia Live TVin Australia; and Tivibu in Turkey. _See List of Internet television providers._ Opening another tab and searching 'good webshow websites' he was directed to a page called iCarly. After three minutes of messing around with the site he was obsessed and had developed a crush on Carly in which he would take the chance to get in contact with_. Username: DearCarlyWillYouMarryMe Password: pleasesayyes200.._With a click of a mouse Nate could find out anything about these people, he searched the website for something to keep him entertained for the next hour and a half and thought maybe iBlogs would work maybe I could find out more about that funny Carly girl!

**What Gibby doesn't know: Part 1**

_Sam I am, Thursday, it is! Blog time! _

_In today's blog we will take a close look at some of the things Gibby doesn't know! I say SOME, because if I told you all of them, I could be writing this blog way into my 30s._

_**What Gibby doesn't know: Part 1**_

_**1.** That there is still a REAL Queen of England. He thinks they just let really old people be prom queens over there. _

_**2**. That Carly's dad doesn't live with her and Spencer. He said he swears that he had breakfast with Col. Shay last Wednesday. They had omelets. _

_**3.** That fish do not need to be bathed in the kitchen sink. Or that they're super slippery - Poor "Mr. Gill" fell down the drain and now lives in the Seattle sewer system._

_**4.** Here's a brilliant one: Gibby doesn't think that dinosaurs, in his words, "actually happened." He thinks they were invented by Hollywood 'cuz they make action movies and cartoons good._

_**5.** Gibby's also never heard of Daylight Savings Time. Now we know why Gibby is ALWAYS an hour late for half of the year. _

_**6.** Gibby thinks that if you "buy" a star, it should be delivered to your house. When we told him all you get is a certificate saying you own it, he said, "That's a giant rip-off." _

_**7.** He thinks that bicycles on the side of the road are free. Kinda like "Take a penny, leave a penny," except he never leaves a bike in return. Gibby can be stingy._

_**8.** When asked what was the capital of the state of New York, Gibby said, "New Jersey." _

_Alright peeps, We're done for now. _

_The bad news is that this hilarious blog is over. But the GOOD news is that there is a whole lotta stuff Gibby doesn't know and I can't wait to write What Gibby Doesn't Know, Part 2! _

******Carly's Blog: What Gibby doesn't know: Part 2 **

_As you know, Sam wrote a blog last week about all the stuff Gibby doesn't know. (You can read it by**CLICKING HERE**.) She was SUPPOSED to write part 2 this week, but instead she overdosed on chips and mayonnaise and fell asleep on my couch. So, I guess I'm writing her blog this week. Okay, here goes:_

_**What Gibby Doesn't Know, Part 2!**_

_**1**. Gibby thinks the NORTH Pole is SOUTH of us._

_**2**. Gibby is pretty sure that "mesquite" barbecue sauce is made out of mosquitos._

_**3**. Gibby thinks all ladybugs are female. If that were true Gibby - how do ladybugs have baby bugs?_

_**4**. Last week, Gibby literally asked me, "Where can I get extra long pantses?" He thinks "pantses" is plural for "pants."_

_**5**. Gibby once asked what corn was made out of. My reply: "Corn, Gibby. Corn is made out of corn."_

_**6**. Gibby thinks mice are responsible for making all the holes in Swiss cheese._

_**7**. Gibby wants to live in England because he thinks everyone there is required to go to "Wizard School" for at least one year._

_**8**. He thinks the European Union is just a clothing company._

_**9**. He says time travel is REAL, it's just very expensive - like going to space._

_**10.** Gibby thinks cavities are contagious - that's why he refuses to kiss Tasha until she goes to the dentist._

_And there you have it. 10 reasons why Gibby would make the worst game show contestant ever! (BTW, Sam holds the trophy for world's laziest blogger.)_

_Good night, everyone!_

__**Freddie's Blog: ****Freddie's Black Friday**

_Freddie here. I am SOOOOO tired! You're not gonna believe this story! EVERYONE knows the day after Thanksgiving is the biggest shopping day of the year AND it's the day I've been anticipating for MONTHS! This morning at 8 AM, the new Galaxy Wars video game went on sale. So last night, I grabbed my Nug Nug costume, my Galaxy Wars sleeping bag, my favorite light stick, 3 bottles of water, two granola bars, and my two-way radio and headed over to Blessed Buy. I secured my position in line as number 52, which I was sure would be fine - the store told me they'd have 55 copies. I called them 142 times to make sure._

_Anyway, I stayed up all night and just when they were about to open the door, the cops showed up and escorted Sam - of all people - straight into the store. Then... a Blessed Buy employee came out and said ALL of the copies of Galaxy Wars were GONE! SAM BOUGHT THEM ALL! Turns out Sam's mom is dating one of the cops (she met him when she was in jail on Thanksgiving)._

_So, Sam put ALL but one copy of Galaxy Wars on Splashface for sale... She said I could have the last one, but I'd have to camp outside her house all night! Ugh, I just can't win with her!_

_Oh, just to show what a HUGE Galaxy Wars fan I am, here's a pic of me when I was younger dressed to go to the Galaxy Wars Convention!_

****Two hours later Nate wouldn't move from the computer still browsing on iCarly and commenting on the photos (_Mainly Carly's saying how beautiful she is) _and looking through her favourite songs while listening to Whatever My Love he though he could easily learn it on the guitar and upload a video for her, Nate was obsessed.


	2. Jason and Ella

**Jason (FanFiction Net )**

Jason doesn't really remember how he got into fanfiction but he knows that it was a life changing discovery. It all started three years ago when Jason had been sitting at the table of the Gray's house eating his Oreos and milk whiles reading through the local news paper when he came across an add about a new website that had opened up called FanFiction he decided to check it out I mean it wouldn't hurt now would it? Three hours later he was blinking as he read through endless stories about Harry Potter. The one thing Jason would never admit to anyone not even his best friend Ella would be that he loved the Harry Potter series and read every single one not even his own brothers knew about them. another three hours later he found himself typing his very own about the life of a teenage pop star and that it wasn't just fun but hard work too. People always assume that being famous is like too awesome for words but they don't know you have to wake up at 7am and go to studios where you spend the whole day recording a song then whisking of to the set of your all new movie where you spend like four hours on each scene then no you don't go home but to another celebrities movie premier then waking up at 7am again the following morning. Jason really likes fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella (TeenQueen)<strong>

Pageancy, has been Ella's dream for at least three years now and after finding a website that could help those dreams become reality she has been the happiest girl around. It started innocently enough; Ella's friend Mitchie Torres had paid for Ella to have her photo taken in a professional studio where a stylist would completely style her hair into a different but beautiful way then have her make up done by a professional make up artist possibly Taylor Swift wouldn't that be amazing? On the day of the photoshoot she had mixed feelings; Nerves and excitement how fun it would be to be in the presence of famous people while they take pictures and send her too Ella heaven. When it was over the photographer gave Ella a special card that said; _Dear Ella, thank you for coming today. I hear you want to be in a pageant maybe you should check out Teen Queen'. _Ever since Ella has been updated with everything the gossip and latest photos maybe one day the confidence will arrive and she Ella will enter the pageant.


	3. Authors Note

**A/N**: Just in any case you're wondering the Tweets in chapter one were not made up they were on my Tweet updates list at the time so I thought I would make it more accurate and use real vital information even though its just a made up story. Some of the choices I made fitted the characters perfectly, I thought that Shane would defiantly have an obsession with Twitter because he is very egoistical and thinks everyone would want to know what he's up to at every minute of the day (Probably not true) I can so see Nate being an IC fan I don't think any of you saw that coming to be honest, I thought maybe Facebook? but that could fit all the characters, I'm going to pair Tess up with that one though. I might add in a special chapter a while into this about Nate meeting Carly or something like that I think they would make a perfect couple in my opinion. Thank you to Kirsty for giving me the idea of Ella being totally Pageant obsessed I like that idea really much its pretty unpredictable. I don't know why but Jason just seems like FF type of guy but that would be awesome if he had it I'm sure he would entertain in every story even though he's stupid in a cute way. That pretty much makes the cut, Oh and if you want to check out the sites that are featured you should because Twitter? I've never used it I borrowed my friends account too find out about the site and get those Tweets I was talking about at the start of this message but you should join its quite OK. iCarly, I have a major obsession for both the site and the show but you should check it out its awesome I'm Heyimafan (lame username but I was stuck OK?) FF? Yeah your on that now but its my favourite website and if I had to rate it? 100000000000! Teen Queen? You should check that out I'm sure pretty much nobody but me has been on it but you should totally browse. That pretty much ends the message..Chapter Three with Mitchie and Caitlyn will be coming soon! Keep on Reading

Love, Mia xo xo xo


	4. Mitchie and Caitlyn

**Mitchie (Youtube)**

Mitchie never had an interest in getting a Youtube account to get her music career on track. Sure everyone thought it was great way to find new artists and people doing the stupidest things on camera but to Mitchie it was no more then a waste of time, I mean who wants to be judged by strangers around the globe? not cool.

That changed when she joined the local drama club and met Talia Jones, Talia and Mitchie were friends before the drama club but being apart of the same outside - of school activities which made their friendship stronger to the point where Mitchie confessed her hidden talent and Talia secretly filmed her performing at one of their sleepovers. Mitchie hated the idea of sharing videos of herself when all people would do is judge but when Talia logged onto her account at 15:15 August 2 2009 the video had over 20,00 views and 345,67 likes but only 234 dislikes.

"You see, you should join!" Talia said "I mean come on they love your voice".

There you have it Mitchie Torres was now a member of Youtube and updating a daily video day after day with a song of the subscribers choice, One day when she uploaded her video of the day there was a video sent to her through Inbox by 'HotTunesTV' it featured one of the reporters.._Hello Mitchie, I'm sending you this video message from the Hot tunes TV studio where I'm joined with Nathaniel Gray._ The camera shifts to the left showing the curly haired teenager with big innocent chocolate eyes. _Hey Mitchie I was looking through your videos and thought wow what an awesome voice and beautiful girl. Would you like a record deal?. Please send us a video back with your answer._ The video ended. Mitchie really likes Youtube.

* * *

><p><strong>Caitlyn (Tumblr)<strong>

****_Tap Tap Tap_

_Thump tap tap_

_tap tap thump tap_

_tap tap tap_

__Caitlyn tapped her pencil against the table in a bored manor in just a few hours she would be back at home typing away on her most favourite website Tumblr. It wasn't anyone who first told her about the site and she doesn't know why she likes it to the point it become a borderline obsession. Sure its totally unlike Caitlyn to have one because she doesn't usually bother wasting her time tapping away the computer while she could be downloading and uploading the latests tunes and jamming them together to make an awesome track of her own. Nobody knows, not even her best friend Mitchie about her other interests. How she really liked to lay outside in the garden at night looking at the stars while reading Hot tunes magazine or how her favourite movie is Marley-and Me. The first time she saw that she wouldn't look at her dog for a whole week. Caitlyn also likes the site because she's free to update with photo's and videos every minute of the day with no limit of how many times you can post.


End file.
